Education
by Star Break
Summary: A life with Star Tech and ponies that go through Elementary school, middle school and high school. A slight change of their life as they go through there requirements for there special talents in the crystal empire and doing their special talents in the bright of their future. Writer By Star Break & second writer by Rye Snoot (Approved)
1. Chapter 1 Elementary School First Day

No one knew who was the first pony that was born, not even the teachers knew. Not even the dragons, griffons, ponies, pegasus or even unicorns. It has been all a mystery. As life goes on a new creature will arise to tell them the story of the first creature that came to this land of Equestria. Knowing it's April third in 1995. In the crystal empire is where the story begins. It's where a pony that has a really big dream to become an archaeologist, chemist, and mathematician. At a medium sized house, down in the basement where there is a pony who is studying creatures.

She had seventy lab rats and lots of tools. None of the rats had recently died in her most experiments. What have this pony accomplish? A few things breeding rats and rats personalities. She wasn't ready to do medicine yet as she doesn't have the talent yet or have the talent to complete a theory equations.

She heard a buzz noise knowing that she would be late for school. She went upstairs to grab something to eat in the fridge and had an apple or two. Then she made her lunch it was only just a p & j sandwich.

Then she walks outside and stretches, then she saw her friend's passing by to go to school. Her friends waving hi and then they walked to elementary school together. As they went in the school they all were just a bit twelve minutes early. So four ponies went to their lockers and grab what they need for there first class. The first class is English they all got what they need at their lockers. So they grab a folder for English and then a journal to write in. They already have their pencils waiting in the class room. So they went back to their class room with two minutes to spare. Then they took their seats to get ready for class to start.

A unicorn pony comes into class, she was tan, with yellow and red mix hair with cyan eyes. She then starts the class for English by introducing herself first. Then she told the students on what to know about adverbs and adjectives and then she moves to the next of subject of class for pronouns and nouns. All of the students were taking notes on the first day of English class, with a nice mare unicorn.

As they continue learning adverbs, adjectives, pronouns and nouns they had three minutes left of class. Still most of them were asleep because of wake up morning call, In that moment of three minutes left of class since it was almost about eight o'clock A.M. The teacher walks out of class to grab the next teacher. But she went back and told them you got five minutes for next class. Then she went to go get the next pony.

Filly & colts go up and get ready for the next class. Some went to the restrooms, got a drink from the drinking fountain, some of them talk in the hallways but they were quiet for the upper elementary classes. As the fillies and colts went back to class with one minute to spare. As they went to there seats a science teacher came in. He had brown hair and he was a bit tan but a little darker than the last one. It was a stallion with blue eyes.

The stallion talks to them and then tells them about himself. The teacher ask them to open their science book to page five. The students are learning about the ego system. So the teacher is talking and making them learn a thing or two on how it works.

After a forty five minutes of talking about the ego system and how it works they all have five minutes of spare time to talk. As the science teacher walks out and gets a math teacher. As it is close to about nine o'clock A.M ponies get a five minutes to prepare for the math teacher. So they all go to their lockers and get out the next folder and a math notebook to write something in. As they go back to the room and find their seats. With a few minutes to spare. They talked in the room but they weren't too loud. The math teacher comes in. She happens to be an unicorn. The unicorn tries to get their attention as she introduced herself. She had a bit of a light purple hair with a light blue strip highlight. She also had purple eyes.

As the teacher gets ready, she tells them, "Are you ready." The ponies nod their head yes.

As the teacher explain what numbers are, she also taught them how to add and subtract. She goes over the curriculum and telling them what you're going to learn in first grade.

After the teacher gave them something to do. She gave them a fun sheet to do. She explains what it is and then she smiles in a happy way. After the ponies start making art numbers on a piece of drawing paper. As they draw on that piece of drawing paper the time went fast and close to ten o'clock A.M. The bell will ring in a few minutes.

After the bell rings at ten o'clock A.M. The ponies get a short five minute break. Sense it is Monday after all, the art teacher comes in the school to teach art in first grade. After the ponies got back to class and get in their seat. The art teacher knocks on the door and is ready for the preparations for the art class to begin.

The art teacher notice that they did some drawing of numbers and is really shocked on how amazing they did. The art teacher then explains them that there is other arts stuff that we will be doing this year. Such as crafts, paintings and many more to come by. The art teacher is helps them out of the meaning and the concept of many arts that are out there. She tells them on how beautiful that art is. After an a few minutes the art teacher tells them to grab a piece of paper to draw something cool while they wait for the bell ring. She told them it can be anything that comes to mind. Most of the ponies draw flowers and some castles.

After time passes by. The time went really fast while they had fun. Then the bell rings eleven o'clock A.M. The first grade and kindergarten eats lunch first while the second and third grade were outside on the playground.

Star Tech goes in line with the other ponies that are at the end of the line. She sees that the kindergarten are in line first. So she gets to eat last with all the other first graders. Star Tech wonders. She is thinking about how big the line is and she estimated about one hundred and twenty ponies. For second and third grade they had about one hundred and twenty eight ponies. So that's about two hundred and forty eight ponies that goes to this school.

The school's name is Chipped Crystals elementary school. As Star Tech gets closer to the Student lunch card. She grab it with her left hoof and still waiting in line. After waiting in line she gets to the cash register. She pays the stallion for two bits for curry ticket.

Star Tech goes to get the food and turns in the ticket to the lunch mare to get her food, she ask for extra curry soy sauce on the side. The lunch mare remembers Star Tech from kindergarten back in 1994, August first on a Tuesday, but Star Tech was five years old back then. She ask on the first day of lunch.

"Do you have any extra soy sauce?" As she smiles.

"I never thought any pony at that age would like soy sauce to begin with. But I guess it's only that pony. But a year has past, now she's a first grader," As she puts on a beautiful smiles.

Back to the present.

As Star Tech goes to a table to eat her food with her friends. They chat and give out news on what's going on. All of her friends including herself couldn't find a special talent yet. All of the kindergarten and first graders didn't know what their talents were. So most of the ponies were curious to find what they are and how they can reach it.

After they spend an hour of eating and talking the bell rings and then it was time for the kindergarten and first graders to play outside. While the second graders and third graders go and eat lunch. Star Tech was the last one to go outside. The temperature was fifty five degrees Fahrenheit with a wind chill of seven, partly cloudy with a seven percent chance of rain.

As Star Tech goes outside, she saw her friends that are first graders. Her friend's name are Flora Glow, Cotton Sugar, Honey Basket, Fruit Sweets, and Flute Melody. So they play on the playground and lay on their backs. They talk and telling jokes till the bell rings. When the bell rings they all said goodbye and went home.

Star Tech is the last one to go home she still laying on the ground thinking about what to do. The sky is so beautiful with clouds and the sun ray that isn't too hot today. Star Tech gets up a few minutes later. She thinks that it's time to feed the rats. So she walks back to her house and goes to the basement to feed the rats. Few minutes later someone knocks on her door. Her mother open the door. It was Honey Basket that wanted to invite Star Tech to her tea party with her other friends.

Star Tech mom nods her head and told her, "She's in the basement working on a powerful project. You should tell her to take a break once in awhile," As Honey Basket nods her head and goes to the basement stairs it looks very dark with dim lights.

As Honey Basket goes down the stairs she saw someone in a lab coat with goggles. It scared her just a bit. She said hello in a slowly nervous way.

Star Tech told her in a sensitive way, "Please do not touch anything. This is serious research stuff." She then gives her goggles, hoof gloves, boots and a white sturdy lab coat for safety precautions.

As Star Tech is doing busy stuff. Honey Basket has ask Star Tech to come over for some tea. Star Tech said, "Sure why not." Then she explained that she needs to give them water and more food before she goes to her house.

Honey Basket takes off all of the equipment and gave it to Star Tech. After she gave it to her she then went up stairs and went home.

Star Tech clearly put more water in the medium size water cylinder tank for the rats to drink. Then put lots of rat food in their medium rectangle dish. After that she takes off her equipment and put them in the laundry basket with the other equipment. Then she goes upstairs to wash her face and her hooves. She then went outside of her house and went to honey basket house.

It was at least almost a half hour to get there by walking. So Star Tech went from the south end to all the way to the north east end. Honey Basket lives over on the far north east side of the crystal empire. When she arrived at her house she knocked saying it's me your friend Star Tech.

Honey Basket said in a serious look, "What is the password."

Star Tech gets confused on the subject at hand and told her that there was no password to begin with.

Honey Basket looked at her and told her in a curious way, "Oh. You may proceed."

While she open the door Star Tech saw a her other friends Flora Glow, Cotton Sugar, Fruit Sweets, and Flute Melody. There were two more ponies that she never seen befor and Honey basket introduce them. She told her that those two are from Canterlot and there her cousins however they do like to make jokes here and there.

As they all sit down in the kitchen to get to know each other a little bit.

Flora Glow had light green skin with purple mane and tail. Her eye colors are pink. She always like flowers such as roses, tulips, and daffodils. She's an Unicorn.

Which brings up Cotton Sugar. She likes candy and sweets. She can be hyper sometimes, but she does some comedy to make us laugh. Her skin color is light blue, her mane and tail is magenta color. Her eye colors are deep sea blue. She's the Earth pony.

Fruit Sweets had a dark red color skin with burgundy eye colors. Her mane and tail color is black. She likes equestria games and outdoors. She's another Earth pony.

Flute Melody likes music but some songs can get stuck in your head for a while. Other than that her skin color is purple with a color of dark blue hair and tail. Her eye colors is yellow. She's a Pegasus.

Honey Basket cousins names are Jubet and Roulette. They both had yellow eyes but they both had different hair style, skin, and tail color. Jubet is a white pony with black mane and tail with a two pink stripe highlight down the left side of the mane. For the tail the highlight is on the right side. She's a Pegasus. For Roulette skin color is more of a dark brown, hair mane and tail color is white. She's an Unicorn.

As Honey basket Makes some tea in the kitchen Star Tech is about to introduce herself to Honey Basket cousins.

As Star Tech talks she said, "I have royal blue skin with blond hair and tail, my eye colors are pink and i'm a Unicorn. I like studying and researching ."

Honey Basket pour the water into the teapot and use a bag of green tea. She then put the teapot on the stove to make it hot. As ponies are still in the kitchen they all laugh from Jubet and Roulette side jokes.

A few minutes has past and the tea is ready to drink. As Honey basket sees the teapot steaming with a loud sound. She walks to turn off the stove and made it sit there for a few seconds to cool down. She went and grab eight tea cups and put the them on the table. She then went back to the teapot and grabs it with her mouth and then heads over to the table. Honey Basket put the teapot in the middle of the table and let Star Tech pour the tea to the tea cups with her magic.

The ponies said, "Cheers." They all took a sip of their tea and talk some more about the crystal empire and other news. After it got to like about five o'clock P.M. Star Tech was thinking on checking the rats again.

Everyone was thinking about going home as well. So Flute Melody, Sweet Fruits, Cotton Sugar, Flora Glow; said, "Goodbye." Then told her that the tea was good and then went home.

Star Tech talks to Honey basket, saying that the tea is good and so was the party. As she also said, "Goodbye." and then went home. It took an hour when she got home because she walked from her friend's house to her home. When Star Tech got home it was about six o'clock P.M. She went into her house and went straight to the basement to check on the rats. She then put more food and gave them fresh water. After that she went upstairs to wash her hooves and then fetch something to snack on.

Then she played with her dolls for at least two hours. Then time has passed and it was eight o'clock P.M. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then took a bath for about a half hour. After the bath she combed her hair. Star Tech left the bathroom and head to the second floor to go to bed. Her parents aren't back from there trip yet. So she tucked herself in and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Second Day of School

Star Tech hears the alarm clock and then hits the alarm reset button. She yawns and stretches her arms and legs and then she woke up about six o'clock A.M in the morning. She gets out of bed and slowly heads to the basement down two floors. She fed the rats and give them fresh clean water. So Star Tech then goes upstairs two floors to get the bathtub.

As she gets to the bathroom she went to the bathtub and then grab the knob and turn it to the left. It took a few minutes to get the water warm. So by that time she grab her toothbrush and start brushing her teeth. She then checks the water and it finally is hot. She turn the knob a little bit to the right to make it more warm. After that while she is brushing her teeth then she put her hoof in the water and it was warm and then she plug the bathtub to fill it with nice warm water. After that she goes over to the sink and spits out mouth bacteria.

She then goes to the tub and gets in there, which is nice and cozy. As she thinks about what she's going to learn this school year and hope to succeed. She then grabs the soap and put it in her hair and washing it with water from the tub. After she is done with washing herself she gets out of the tub and dries off. Then she unplug the tub as the water gets drained. Star Tech goes to the mirror to comb her hair. After that she went down stairs to make herself a lunch for school.

As Star Tech looks at the refrigerator to make herself a lunch for school. She grab four pieces of bread, two sliced swiss cheese, some banana peppers with lots of lettuce and poppy seed dressing. She grab the pepper spice from the top shelf and put it on both top bread pieces, then she put banana peppers with the lettuce. Then she put the slice swiss cheese on top of it with the poppy seed dressing as she squeeze from the bottle. After that she put the two sandwiches in her lunch box and then put the poppy seed dressing back in the refrigerator.

As she takes her lunch and went outside. She saw her friends from the other day. Fruit Sweets and Flora Glow. Those two friends live close to Star Tech's home. Flora Glow and Fruit Sweets are neighbors farther south of the Crystal Empire. So we wave and said, "Hi." while laughing together about the yesterday jokes with Jubet and Roulette.

So they walk to school together and catch up with her other friends Honey Basket, Cotton Sugar, and Flute Melody at the school grounds. Once they all made it to the school grounds they said, "Hello." And talk about news and how exciting it may be. They go to their lockers and get all the books, folders, and journals for the upcoming classes.

Every pony gets to their class. Star Tech, Flora Glow and Honey Basket are in the same class. For Cotton Sugar, Flute Melody, and Fruit Sweets are in the same class but in a different classroom. Star Tech and other ponies in the school waiting to start their second day of classes. The English pony comes in and then the principal gives announcements on the speakers, "Hello welcome to your second day here at the elementary school. I wish you good luck in your studies."

As every pony stand and salute and look at the Crystal Empire flag. They say their anthem for the crystal empire. Then they sit back down in there seats. The English teacher known as Kitty Bar and her assistance Flop Coat. The assistance wasn't here yesterday because he just transfer from Canterlot. Although it's going to be hard not to fall asleep in class, like Jewel Shine over there.

Kitty Bar is about to take role call. She calls out Air Bronze: as she raise her right hoof with a smile, "Here."

Aura Clint: Raise her left hoof real fast in an excited way with a smile, "Here."

Azura Neo: Didn't raise her hoof, "Here."

Brandie Low: As she looks conservative, "Here."

Doughnut Row: He raise his left hoof low as he complains, "Here."

Duke Row: As he didn't raise his hoof, "Here teacher over here."

The teacher looks carefully knowing he's in the back row on the far right, "You know you could raise your arm so I know where you're sitting."

The teacher gets back on track.

Flora Glow: Raise her right hoof, "Here."

Honey Basket: Smiles and waves right hoof, "Over here."

After that the teacher calls on Jewel Shine, but however she still sleeping. Every pony points where Jewel Shine is. Then the Teacher call four more ponies named Nora Life, Orion Norway, Plus System, and Rye Snoot.

Then the teacher calls Star Tech. She stood up as it was like a presentation, "I'm here." she happens to be in the back row on the far left. On the left of her is Orion Norway. One of the hottest stallion in the school. Other good looking stallions are Plus System and Nora Life. They both wear glasses but they have nice professional ones and that's why they look good with glasses. However I never seen them without their glasses, but I'm sure they're pretty tight.

Kitty Bar knows that every pony is here. Now she can get a basic worksheet for them. She gave them ten words to memories. The teacher then tells them to study this week and can only take the test three times. Jewel Shine was still sleeping and then Star Tech looks at the piece of paper that was brought up from the front of the class. (too, would, to, the, their, they're, there, wood, ping, whinny.)

After that all the ponies grab partners to study with. Nora with Orion, Flora with Star & Honey, Plus with Rye, The two brothers Doughnut and Duke, Aura with Azura and Brandie. Jewel sat there while sleeping at her seat with drool all over the desk.

When time has passed to eight o'clock AM, the bell rings. The students gets five minutes for the next class. After that the science teacher walks in. Every pony gets back to their seats after the four minute break which, leaves them one minute to spare. His name is Cloudy Rain. He wears glasses just like the math teacher Shin Lore second grade teacher. Cloudy Rain tells them to get their books out and open it to page ten and do the questions. Ponies nod there heads. So all of the ponies get out the science book and open it to page ten and it has at least six questions. The teacher told them they didn't have to do the fifth or sixth questions. Just the vocabulary and one through four questions. The ponies did more work and writing notes down so they can use the notes if they need for the test if they failed once.

Cloudy Rain hears snoring on the front left side seeing a pony is sleeping and a lot of drool on the desk. Cloudy Rain took some drool samples to see why Jewel is tired all the time.

As time passed by all the ponies finish their work. The bell rings at nine o'clock A.M but they have a half hour left.

Some ponies are studying and some are talking about their future talents.

Rye Snoot and Plus System wanted to become writers, Star Tech wanted to learn space and planets, Flora and Honey wanted to learn everything about plants. Air, Aura and Azura wanted to be merchants, doughnut and duke wanted to make the best fashion design, Orion wanted to be a doctor, Jewel and Nora wanted to make a business.

After thirty minutes was up it was now nine o'clock A.M. The ponies get a five minute break.

Star Tech goes to her locker and grabs some of her math notes. She has been studying this kind of stuff when she was a kindergarten on her summer break.

When Star Tech gets a flashback of her memories.

In the year 1994, May thirty first on a Tuesday.

The Crystal Empire had heavy rain with mild winds. Star Tech was watching the rain as it pour all over the Crystal Empire. She stares at the window and wonders on what kind of cutie mark she will have. Her parents looked at her and see that she is sad. They told her that there's going to be hard stuff later in the future. They knew it is time for her to get to work on these first, second and third grade assignments and practice for her upcoming future. After months of studying she knew all first through third grade assignments.

Back to the present in the year 1995, April fourth on a Tuesday

The math teacher comes in and takes role. After she was finished taking role she told them to open your math book to page twelve and do the problems two through thirty evens only. So the ponies go to their usual partners. After they get a worksheet that helps them how to add. They got like fifty problems in one sheet. The ponies still were in the same partners. As time has pass it's now ten o'clock A.M. They all turn their work in the third period worksheet file. Except Jewel, she's still sleeping.

One of the teachers came in and tell someone to make Jewel go to the infirmary. The teacher points to Star and System. So they both carry Jewel to the infirmary. As they carry Jewel out of class and went to the left hallway and then head upstairs to the first floor. They totally went straight into four section of hall ways. They happen to go turn right as it leads to a hallway with a sign. As system and star looks up at the medical sign they knew they were in the right place. As System knocks on the door while Star is holding her with both of her hooves. As Jewel drools as she's sleeping. The doctor opens the door and let them in. After they dropped off the student they went back to their class for drafting.

As they both got back they knocked on the door and the teacher let them in. The teacher had to introduce to them twice because of Star and System weren't there. Her name is Shine Penny. She is a pink mare with blond mane, her eyes are cyan blue, her tail is medium length like seventeen inches long, and she has one medium braid on each side right at the end of her bangs.

Shine tells the ponies that blueprints will help you to make better crystal houses and make them fancy. Not only that but to have room when you make a crystal house. She keeps explaining it even further and the ponies are listening and kept them getting interested on their future. After the teacher showed some blueprints and talks about it more the bell rang at eleven o'clock A.M.

Star Tech and the rest of the first graders in the room got up and went to the lunchroom to eat. As they line up to the door. Star Tech is in the middle of the line with her friends. Then the teacher dismiss them. Star with Honey in front of her and Flora behind her. As they got to the cafeteria. The ponies grab their lunch card and wait for their turn to get their food. Star gets curry and sit with Honey. As Flora got her flower sandwich she sits next to Star on the right knowing Honey is sitting on the left of her.

As Cotton sitting across from Star. Flute is sitting on the right side of Cotton and Fruit is sitting across from Flora.

Their discussion is about the new prince for the crystal empire. The ponies didn't know who the new prince is yet. As they keep talking during lunch when Star finishes her curry she put the tray like everyone else by the kitchen counter on the far right of the place where they clean the dishes. A few ponies were cold lunch as they brought their food. When the bell rings at noon. The few ponies put the lunch trays by the kitchen counter while the others putting away their lunch box in their locker. Star, her friends, and other ponies go outside for recess while the second and third graders go back inside the school to have their lunch.

Star is thinking of the rats in her lab. She wonders if their doing fine as she keeps thinking to herself, knowing her friends are waiting outside at the playground. When star went outside most of the ponies play on the swing sets while the others lay down on their back because it was too hot. It's bit of a wind chill of four percent and clear skies as the sun brings heat to the crystal empire.

Star went back inside the school and most of the ponies also went in too because of the heat. So star went to talk to her friends while they wait for the next class. Most of the ponies went for the drinking fountains.

Star and her friends went to the library as the other ponies sit in the hallway doing their homework. They get to the library to get some books to read. Then they study till the bell rings.

The bell finally rings at one o'clock P.M. Now they have to get to the next class at one o-five P.M.

The ponies went to their lockers and grab another folder, sharpen their pencils. As Star and her friends left the library and went to class. There was a black pony in the library. It's a colt that has red eyes, a horn, a dark grey fur coat, his mane and tail is black.

Star and her friends gets to the room for their class. As they get in their seats the class starts. History teacher walks in and introduce herself. She is a pony of a pink coat fur with blue eyes, she had deep hazel color for mane and tail with two yellow strips on the far right. Her name is Cloak Haven. She is a unicorn like her sister that teaches the math class and her name is Invisible Haven from third hour.

As Star sitting next to Plus in the third row in this class and other ponies mix some seating.

The History passes out the books for each row. After they pass the history books to the back rows. Cloak told them to turn to page five and start doing vocabularies. After the bell rang it is now two o'clock P.M. Star and her classmates went out of the room to get drinks and go to the lockers to get more stuff for the next class.

Star is still at her locker while everyone else left their lockers to get to the next class. She takes a few things for the next class and went back to the same room for life skills. She made it with two minutes left of the clock. Star grabs a seat in the first row because she is almost late and everyone went in early.

As the bell rings for the next class Star sees the teacher on the far left just walking in. She saw a weird pony from before in the library. Star looked at it once more she realize it's a stallion. The teacher looks so young. The young stallion told them that he's age twenty seven and working in friendly relationships with the students. As the teacher introduce himself his name is Hypothesis Malone.

Hypothesis explains for a half hour discussing it with the students. Then the ponies had a half hour of free time.

The bell rings at three o'clock P.M.

Every pony gets ready for the final class at three o-seven P.M.

As everyone gets to their seats, Star is talking to Plus about geometric shapes and mathematical. However Plus agrees in most of the geometric shapes and some mathematics. He mostly thinks it's important to use shapes for a good home as well with the math structures.

As the teacher walks in she had glasses, red color mane and tail with purple eyes, her color fur coat is yellow. After she sat down, the teacher then took role. The teacher now introduce herself, her name is May Ruby. Even though Nora Life open his eyes and sees the cutest teacher he had ever seen. Everyone drop their mouths and looked at the teacher.

Nora Life asked how old is she. May Ruby laughs and told them she's only twenty four. Everyone is thinking how she became a young teacher. May Ruby talks about reading and telling them what they're going to learn.

As the time flies by it's now four o'clock P.M. School is now over for today. Everyone gets out of the classroom and star is the last one to leave the room. It was crowded in the hallways as everyone was prepared to go home.

Star and her friends were the last ones to leave the building after they got their stuff out of their lockers. Star told her friends that she is going back home to feed the lab rats and give them water. So every pony separated and head to their own house. Star, Fruit, and Flora go southwest to get home. While Flute, Cotton, Sweets went northeast to get home.

As time pass by it's now four forty eight P.M when star gets home. She went down stairs and fed the rats and gave them water. Then she went back upstairs to study for the upcoming future test.

Two hours has past. Star looks at the clock and it's almost seven o'clock. Some pony knocks on her door and said her name four times. Star walks to the door as the pony that knocked is about to leave since she think nobody's home. Star opens the door as Fruit turned and walked five steps as she calls her name.

Fruit turns to the right and looks at Star. She knew she was home as she smiles. Fruit wants to invite Star to a tea party with Flora since Cotton and the others are busy. Star agrees she has the time to go to the tea party with her two friends. As Star and Fruit goes to the Sweet's house, Flora was already there sitting at the table with a teacup. Fruit opens the door for Star as she sees Flora sitting at the kitchen table.

As they enter the house. Star goes to the kitchen with Flora as Fruit closes the door and heads to the kitchen. As Star sits down and waits for Fruit to get in the kitchen. Star and Flora had a small chat going on about the new prince. As Fruit gets to the kitchen and sits down with them and discuss more about the prince.

As they talk about stuff for two more hours it is time that Star and Flora need to go home so they both said goodbye and head off to their homes.

Star tech gets to her house and went to the basement to give the rats more water and food before she goes to bed. After that she went up two floors to use the restroom and wash her hands. Then went out of the restrooms and head to her room. Star unfolded the bed sheets. Then she gets on the bed and tuck herself in and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dream

At one A.M in the morning on a Wednesday.

While Star is sleeping she then gets a weird dream. Star is dreaming about a science lab with her rats and doing a presentation on curing any type of disease. Then she hears something beyond the lab as she ask, "What's that noise?" as she gets some weird vibe for a few seconds and then went back to the presentation. After she is done with the presentation.

Star went out of the lab from the west wing and notice some noise somewhere but she couldn't figure out where it is coming from. As she walks in the hallways and found an office that has her name on it. Star looks at the door and walks closer. The door starts to make weird sounds and glowing lights behind it. As Star didn't open the door she then tries to find away out of the building. She sees a double door and Star opens it.

While Star opened the door she went outside and noticed that she isn't in the Crystals Empire. It's raining heavily and blowing hard from the east. She is facing west as the building behind her not getting her wet. As Star sees a road to the north and south she wonders which way to go. She realized if the Crystal Empire is north west borders. She would have to travel north to reach it. The only thing is she doesn't know where she is.

Star takes the road that leads north. After she walks quite a few ways she's getting rained on very hard, knowing that she wishes to stay in the building. The sun is about to set at the west side as the day gets darker in the evening. Star walks a sixteen miles and then slip on the mud puddle as she still getting rained on. She looks up and sees an animal of some sorts. Star couldn't get a glance of it but looks like a fox type as the tail was white.

The strange animal sits outside of the puddle about one yard away and looks at her. Star eyes begin to blur just for a second and knowing she can't see with all this rain. The fog is about to spread. As Star gets up she tries to get near the creature. The creature ran in the east. Star has a lot of mud on her chest, mane and tail. She continue to follow the north road.

Real time one hour has passed.

Star keeps walking on the north road and it still raining hard at night within the dream. As she sees another puddle. Star stops at the edge of the puddle and looks at her reflection. She could barely see as the raindrops making a bit of a splash. As the clouds move it made a clear sky with the moon shine upon the ground. The rain has stop and then Star hears a growl sound. She looks to the left and saw nothing but wet grass on the left side of the road.

Star looks to her right to east and sees the white fox. The fox is still facing the pony and then six seconds later it turns it's head to the right trying to make it follow her. Star heads over to the east as she gets curious about the white fox. The mysterious fox tries to lead her to a cave.

As they both head to the east the fox stops at a cave with lights. Star looks at the cave and notices it's cave lights. She thinks that someone use to live here and notice a rug out of the cave that has welcome home sign on it. The white fox goes in the cave trying to make star follow her. Star follows the white fox inside the cave.

The white fox rushed ahead further in the cave. Star runs after it and when she sees there is another fox. Star open her eyes wide knowing that she is seeing another big fox and it looks like it's not moving. The fox is black and it's bigger than the white fox. When Star gets close enough to get a better view at the fox she stops running and pause for a moment and sits.

The white fox is using it's nuzzle trying to move the big black fox. The black fox has lots of aura around it.

Real time one hour has passed.

Star is still in the dream world. As the black fox open it's eyes knowing his eyes are blue and the white fox eyes are red. However the black fox cast a magic spell and disappears. The white fox and Star are the only ones left in the cave.

The white fox is trying to speak to Star knowing the white fox told her it isn't good news. The white fox runs to Star and went inside of her. As Star gets cold while the fox went inside of her. Her eyes glow for a couple few seconds.

As things gets blurry for Star, she close her eyes and while quite sometime within the dream itself. When time passes by. She open her eyes as she went back to the Crystal Empire. However she still felt quite cold in her soul as she thought.

Real time one hour has passed.

Star is still in her weird dream world. As she panic thinking that the fox took over her soul. Star gets really cold. She knew it's time to get out of the cave of weirdness. Star runs and heads back to the cave entrance and saw snow everywhere. The black fox was also there as well. So the black fox rip a dark hole on the left side of him and went into the dark hole as he vanish.

The white fox teleport Star to a castle in the dark forest of the Everfree. Star doesn't know where she is or where the white fox teleport her to. Star looks behind her and saw a big castle. The white fox runs out of her soul and Star follows. When they get into the castle the white fox sense the black fox dark powers. The white fox follows the scent while Star goes with her. After few minutes they both stop at the door and there are night guards guarding it. As Star looks at the white fox it went through the door that had a crescent moon on it. Star still follows the white fox but the night guards can't see them.

Star went through the crescent moon door and saw both foxes. She thinks that the animals are discussing something but can't clearly understand them. The white fox turn it's head to the left then she turns left and head for Star. As the white fox went back to Star body the black fox went into this weird creature that had wings and a horn. Star think it's a some kind of pony but doesn't have any knowledge. Star hears a beep sound as the images blurs out.


	4. Chapter 4 Doze Off

Star still hears the beep. She opens her eyes and looks at the clock it's said five A.M. The alarm is still ringing. Star use her right hoof and click on top of the loud alarm clock. Her mane is all mess up. As she gets out of her bed and heads to the mirror, she then looks at herself, knowing she giggles at it. Then she goes down two floors to the basement while she's half asleep. After that, she got her lab coat, her boots, gloves, and goggles. She puts them on and heads to the lab with all the rats. When she first went in the lab she turn on the dim lights on her left then takes a bucket on her left and then head over to the sink. She then fills it up with water, then she grabs the bucket full of water with both of her hoofs and put it in the tub. Then went back to the sink to fill the bucket up with full of water again. Then she walks over to the tub and pours the water. Then she drains the tub that hooks up to the pipes so the rats can have water all at once. She then put the bucket back where it was. Star grabs the bag of food and pours the food bag on the food tub trays that has holes in it. She dumps food on the first tub tray then the second tray, third, fourth, fifth, and then the sixth tray. So all the rats get their food.

Star turn off the dim lights on her right and walks out of the lab and put the lab equipment next to the washboard. She then goes upstairs two floors to take a bath. Once she gets to the bathroom Star use her left hoof to the closest knob to her. It pours out cold at first then it switches to hot. Then she uses her right hoof to turn on the cold water on the farthest knob. Then when it get warm she plugs the bathtub and light up on the right side. Then she heads over to the sink, she grabs the toothbrush and toothpaste. Star use her left hoof to squeeze the toothpaste. When she had enough toothpaste on the brush she then brushes her teeth using the toothbrush with her right hoof as the bathtub gets ready. She then spits in the sink and then uses mouthwash. She then goes to the bathtub and turns the knobs so the water is off. Then Star heads to the sink to spit. She uses a small towel to her left for her mouth.

Star gets in the tub. She then gets her hair wet, puts shampoo and then scrubs her hair for a couple minutes. Star dumps her head in the tub and washes it with water. She then grabs the cloth and puts a soap block on the piece of cloth. She then wraps it around dips it in water and then scrubs herself with it. After that, she then unwraps the cloth and puts the soap back where it was and then toss the cloth in the sink. Star gets out of the tub and then dries herself off with the big towel. After that, she goes to the mirror. The mirror had to be wiped down because of the moisture that was in the room from the warm water. Star use the towel that she dried off from and use it to wipe down the mirror from the moisture. Star puts the big towel back on the rack. Then she goes back to the sink and grabs the cloth and twirl it to get rid of the water that was in the cloth. Star put the cloth back where it was after that. She then goes to the sink opens the drawer and grab her comb. Star comb her hair with her right hoof while she is looking at the mirror to fix her hair. She then goes to the bathtub and unplugs it while the lights turn off.

Star walks out of the bathroom she then walks downstairs and heads to the kitchen. As she hears her doorbell ring. Star then heads over to the window to see who it is. It is here friends Fruit and Flora. As they knocking on the door and ring the doorbell Star opens the door. They both wave and said, "Hi." They both look at Star's tail and it is a complete mess. Flora grabs her brush in her purse and use magic on the brush and tries to comb Star's tail. As her tail gets brushed by Flora they all talk about school for a few minutes. After Star's tail isn't a mess anymore Flora put her comb back in the purse with her magic. Then they all run to school.

As they get to school they have to catch their breath for a few seconds. They put some stuff in their lockers. Then they all grab the stuff for English as they quickly go to their class.

Star just went to the room as the bell rings one minute later. She then finds her seat in the back with Orion Norway to the left of her.

Kitty Bar opens the door to the classroom and starts to take the role.

A few minutes later Kitty Bar said Star Tech; as she stood up like she is a professional.

Orion Norway talks to Star, "Is that necessary?" as he looks at her.

Kitty Bar then speaks, "She can do whatever she wants to Orion."

"Mostly Orion is somewhat a bit of a jerk sometimes." as Jewel speaks loudly.

The ponies talk about what just happen.

Kitty Bar shouts, "Enough." as Star sits down.

Kitty Bar then speaks, "Detention Orion half hour."

Kitty Bar then continues class role. One minute later class role is now in session, every pony is here.

Kitty Bar reviews the old words from yesterday and put them into sentences.

A lot of ponies are paying attention in class.

Star is going to write down these notes as she picks up a pencil with her mouth and then grabs a piece of paper out of her desk. She then notices most of the ponies are doing the same thing. Star wrote some stuff down. She put her name and date on the top left corner. She then writes all the stuff on the board as the teacher is teaching at a mid range pace.

As the bell rings at eight o'clock A.M. Star went to her locker and get her other stuff for science. She then went to class. As she gets back to her seat the science teacher came in. The science teacher name is Coal Machine. The teacher gives them their science books. Star happen to get science book number sixty seven. She notices that the number is inside the book on the top left corner when it is first open cover page.

Coal then takes student role. He then teaches more on the biosphere and the cycle of life.

Star grabs a piece of paper to write some notes down as she looks in the science book on page seven. She also looks at the board and thinking about stuff to prepare for what's at home. Star knew that maybe she can make a simple invention with a biosphere in her basement with all the rats.

Star then doze off just a tiny bit. She then went back to reality as the bell rings. The ponies went to get their stuff for the next class.

Star gets back to the room and knows about something and then looks at the window knowing it's nine o'clock in the morning. She then hears the bell ring again as the science teacher went out of the room. Everyone heads back to their seats and wait for the math teacher to get here. Then the bell rings again.

The math teacher walks in the room and takes student role. Everyone grabs out their math books and opens to page six.

The math teacher name is Hyperion Calculator. She then talks about money currency such as bronze, silver, gold, and platinum bits. Hyperion speaks in a tone voice and looks at the student's, "Bits are money where you can buy stuff. Also, they can buy you a house or pay for travel." Star writes everything down on a piece of paper. Then the teacher passes out the shiny bits to the ponies. So they know what they look like.

As a pony turns around and passes the bronze bit to Star. She then takes a look at it. As she looks at the bronze bit Star passes it to Orion on her right. Then later the silver bit gets a pass around to the ponies till Star gets it. She takes a good look at it. Then she passes the silver bit to the pony in front of her. Then soon or later Star gets the gold bit as she knows it has Princess Celestia face on it for the heads of the bit and for tails it has the gala castle on it. Then Star passes the bit to her right. Then Star gets the platinum bit. It's very heavy knowing it's just one bit however it is the heaviest bit she ever held in her hooves.

Then the bell rings. Star gets up and goes to her locker just like everyone is doing. Then they all go back to class with other stuff for blueprints. Everyone takes their seat and the science teacher left. Shine runs to the room where she posts to be early. She then opens the door while sliding in and hitting on the desk with her face. She then drops and said, "I'm here every pony. A teacher can't be late to teach the class." She then gets up and starts to take student role. It's now ten o-seven clock A.M as Shine finish taking student role. She then notices that Jewel isn't sleeping this time.

Now Shine teaches more planning on making a Crystal house. Everyone grabs a piece of paper and draw. Star is still in the back row seat and notices she is trying to plan out everything. She thinks in her mind, "Wow this could work. Make it a secret laboratory in the basement with engineering skills." as Star scratches her head.

Then the bell rings at eleven o'clock in the morning and every pony lines up for lunch hour. Star is in the back of the line. The line moves out of the room and heads to the entrance of the cafeteria. Star Tech walks behind Plus System as she smells him, knowing she is trying not to blush. As the line makes it to the entrance. Star looks at the menu banner that is hanging from the ceiling. Rice balls, sushi, and lobster for lunch.

Star smiles as she thinks in her mind, "Sushi with three rice balls or lobster and two rice balls." The line moves up as Star pays three bits for the Sushi. As the line keeps moving Star gives the lunch lady the sushi ticket. She then gives the Sushi tray to Star. The little filly takes the tray with the food on top of it and then sits where her friends are.

Star sits next to Fruit Basket on her left this time, across from Star is Flute Melody, and on her right is just an empty seat. Cotton Sugar starts the conversation, "Hey! We should have a tea party after school." as she then smiles.

"A party?" as Flute Melody questions her.

"Yes, a party for Black Snooty. He's turning two." as Cotton gets hyper.

Star then thinks in her head, "Hmmm… A birthday party. Is it always good to relax when you do work right? Think this is someone's birthday party I have to go and celebrate. I think I should ask what time it will be."

Cotton Sugar gives them invitations to all of her friends.

Star looks at the invitations and sees five o'clock P.M this Saturday. She also notices the address to the place. It said number twenty four fifteen northeast district. Star then eats her first rice ball and then munches on a sushi roll and drinks three sixteenths of milk to wash it down. Nine minutes then pass. Every pony then talks about the prince again.

Cotton starts the conversation, "Well Prince Sombra looks cute." as she continues eating her food.

Flute then speaks, "Well the Prince must be rich." as she takes a sip of her milk very formal and elegantly.

Fruit eat some lobster and gulps her milk, "Well like it or not, Prince can be not as great as you think so."

Star and Flora nod their heads and agree with Fruit. Honey gulps the milk and then set the milk cartage, "Well there are always two ways. First, a Prince is always by mares. Second were lowlifes compare to the high rich ponies."

Star nods her head, "That is a good point." as she chows down on the second rice ball and finishes the sushi roll.

A kindergarten trips on the floor right behind Star Tech and begins to cry. Star then looks at the crying kindergarten pony and notice she didn't have money or brought a lunch. She then notices that the pony looks hungry. Star tells her friends to scoots down just a bit. Star tries to comfort the pony, "What is your name little pony?"

"The name is Roger Banks." as he sniffs three times. Star use her clean napkin to wipe his sad tears. Roger stomach growls. Star gives her last rice ball to Roger, "I'm full here eat up." as she gives him the rice ball. Roger then scuffs it down. Then Star gives him the rest of her milk carton. Roger then smiles and then drinks all of it.

Cotton, Honey, Fruit, Flute, and Flora speak at the same time, "Are you ok Roger?"

Roger lift his head up and speaks to the group, "Yea thanks. You ponies are nice." as he still sniff two more times.

A few staff runs in the lunchroom knowing there is an accident. Star tells them about the accident. Roger tells them he is doing fine now. The staff panic a tiny bit. The ponies finish eating their food then the bell rings.

Twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

Star grabs the tray and puts it with the rest of the dirty trays so they can be clean for the next group. Then she heads outside with Roger as the breeze blows in their face slightly. Roger walks with Star, "Hey Star. I want to say thank you."

Star looks up in the sky, "Isn't a nice day today. Do you want to join us in cloud daze with us?" as she looks at Roger. He then nods his head yes.

As they both caught up with her friends they watch the clouds as they lay on their backs.

Cotton starts the conversation about the new young prince again. They all chat about a lot of stuff. Flora talks about the nature of the crystal empire garden, Flute talks about the music, Star talks about space and science, Fruit talks about baking, Honey talks about medical, and then later Cotton talks about sugar, candy, and parties.

Two minutes pass by as the bell rings. They all line up and grab their stuff for the next class. Kindergarten gets to go home because they only have a half day. Roger said, "Goodbye." as Star friends waves for a two minutes and then they get to their next class.

Star then gets to the room sitting in the third row. Plus System sits next to her on his left.

Star looks to her right and speaks, "Hey, Plus." as he looks into his eyes.

Noticing Star is sounding quite awkward, "Yes Star?" as he turns his head to the left.

Star smiles, "I have a question." as she doesn't try to blush.

Plus gulps, "What is it? Please don't give me cooties." he notices that he sees red cheeks on her.

Star sees Plus is getting nervous, "Do you like any mares in school yet?" as she scratches her head.

Plus is getting nervous, "Ehh… No, not yet. Still too young to think of love at a time like this." as he starting to blush and his heart is pounding fast.

Star giggles.

Plus thinks in his head, "If this is what true love feels like. Then this is too dangerous, but then again I may have to marry a mare sometime in the future. Then I would have to do stallion hood. Oh gosh, why Star did you make me feel like this."

Plus then laughs, close his eyes and scratches his head with his right hoof.

Cloak Heaven comes into the room and takes student role for history class, she then finishes student role. Cloak tells the students, "History is now in session." as she talks a bit loud.

Every pony looks at the teacher with the most attention. Star grabs get out a piece of paper then she uses her pencil to write notes on the Crystal Empire.

Cloak tells them the history of the Crystal Empire, "Once upon a time, there were four crystal kings and three crystal queens in the Crystal Empire. The first king was an earth pony. He wanted to share everything his heart desires. The second king wanted harmony and that's when Princess Celestia, Star Swirl, and the pony of shadows made the tree of harmony. No one knows the pony of shadows. They never know who they were."

Star writes this on a piece of paper like every pony is doing.

Cloak continues, " The third king that wanted a disaster."

Every pony looks at Cloak as the ponies get didn't get it on the history.

Cloak continues further, "The third king made a truce on the fourth false king to take action on the first and second kings. It ended in disaster. Now for the three queens, one happened to be Queen of Celestia everyone knows her as Princess Celestia that raises the sun and by her sister that raises the moon. The second queen didn't last long she died because she wasn't a strong pony. Her immune system wasn't that great. She did make the Crystal Empire better by offering her crystals treasury as thanks for ponies for supporting her. Then the third queen that no one knows or even happen to her not even her name was mention in the crystal empire archives."

The bell rings it's now two o'clock in the afternoon as Cloak leaves the room.

The art teacher comes in and talks about art and herself.

The art teacher comes in and talks about art and how it can form. She then introduces herself, "My name is Pop Candy." as she is a myrtle green earth pony with pigment yellow eyes, her hair and tail is long and have bangs in the front, the mane and tail color are cerulean blue.

Pop Candy passes out blank papers for the ponies to draw with. Star grabs the paper from the second row and takes one. She then passes the paper to the fourth row.

Pop tells them, "To be an artist you need inspiration. To do so we should start a sketch exercise." She then thinks, "Hmm… what should I make them draw today? How about a tree." as she puts her left hoof in the back of her mane and scratches it. Then she speaks to the students, "We will be drawing a tree. It can be any design."

Every pony picks up a pencil and drew a tree on a piece of paper.

Star is thinking, "No, no, no. It needs more chemistry." she then drew some grass by the tree. Then she drew some flowers and a beach to go with it.

Pop speaks, "The colors will be on next Wednesday. We will be doing some more sketching to the picture this Friday." as the bell rings.

It's now three o'clock in the afternoon. Every pony gets out of the classroom to get the stuff to study. Pop leaves the classroom. Then everyone goes back to class and takes their seats. May Ruby enters the classroom and tells them, "Are you ready?"

The ponies nod there head yes. May tells them a lot of life skills that they need to know. A lot of ponies grabs paper and their pencils and write some notes.

Star is thinking, "Hmm… This is not really interesting, but it is information to help me in the bright future."

Till the class period ends the bell rings. It's now four o'clock in the afternoon.

Star yawns as most of the ponies get up to leave class. She then stretches her arms and hoofs as she is the last one to leave the class. As she leaves the room her friends want her to come over for tea again. She then speaks, "I have to go home and give my rats freshwater and food. Then I'll be there." as her friends nod their heads as they understand.

Star then goes to her locker and grabs the stuff she needs and then walks home with Fruit and Flora. Then Fruit gets to her house and waves, "See you at the tea party." as Flora and Star waves back and walks down the crystal road as they continue. The wind breeze in the faces for a split second. Star then gets to her house and waves to Flora as she goes to her house.

Star goes to her front door and opens it. She then walks in and notices her parents aren't home yet. She then heads downstairs to the basement and then equips her lab coat first as she put her left hoof in the left sleeve and then puts the other hoof through the other sleeve, then she puts on the boots as she put her back left hoof in the left boot and same goes to the right side with her right boot in her back right hoof, Star puts on the rubber hoof gloves. She then goes in the lab and turns on the lights. Star grabs a bucket on the ground and puts it in the sink to fill it with cold water as she turns the right valve. She then pours water in the ten small water tanks. Then she put the bucket where it uses to be and then opens the cages to grab the trays. Star then pour food on the tray in the cage as she then does this eight times with the other cages. Star notice that one of the crystal light is flickering in one of the cages. She then unscrews it to the left and looks in the drawer for a replacement. Star then find a new replacement and screw a new crystal light. The new crystal light is now working. She then closes all the cages again and went out of the lab as she throws the rubber gloves in the trash and takes off the lab coat and the boots. Star then went upstairs and wash her hoofs. She then goes to a crystal shelf in the kitchen and eats a snack.

Four thirty in the afternoon as some pony knocks on Star's home front door. She then walks to the door and hears more knocking. Star opens the door and sees her friends. They're ready to go, "Tea party at Cotton Sugar's house." as they both smile.

Star waves her left hoof and smiles back, "Ok… let's go."

As they start to walk north along the crystal road, "Hey... so how are your rats doing." as Flora asked.

Star laughs, "It's cruel to have them there, but my parents raise them so it's like tradition."

Fruits glimpse at Star, "Just make sure you don't put any of them in my room."

Star looks at Fruits in fear, "Ok… just don't hurt me and will be fine." as she looks at her other friend and smiles.

Flora laughs, "Really… are you going to be a prankster now?"

Fruits get serious, "I'll have to tickle you till you laugh so hard and lose your laugh box."

Star trust Fruits as Fruits trust Star. Then they get to halfway point and went northeast.

As they walk and talking about rumors they finally made it to Cotton Sugar household.

All three ponies went in and went to the living room with the rest of the group. A few crystal candles were on the table that was lit.

Honey and Flute waves at them, "Hi Star, Flora, and Fruits." as they now group hug and settle down for tea.

Star then takes a sip of the nice and hot tea, "This tea is delicious and relaxing." as she closes her eyes and dozes off to a nice short dream. Her mind went into a sunset at the beach with her friends cheering one another. Then dusk arrives and she looks at the stars and dream on what might be as the wind blew at her face.

Back to the living room, "Are you feeling alright Star?." as Flute ask while scratching her head.

Honey smiles, "She is going to a wondrous place where no pony has gone before."

Star cries, "I'm just dreaming of the night sky. That has stars with sparkling glitter."

The ponies laugh including Star Tech. The rest of the ponies drink their tea as they giggle and laugh knowing there having fun. Smiles everywhere in the living room.

Cotton speaks, "Any pony up for another round of tea?"

Flute, Star, and Honey raise their teacups and ask for more, "Yes please."

Cotton pours the teapot into their teacups one by one. They made lots of funny jokes for an half hour.

Two hours later Fruits, Star, Flora needs to go back home and rest. They all said, "Goodbye." as Star, Fruits, and Flora heads to the Cotton front door. They wave once more and head off together in the southwest of the Crystal Empire.

When Star gets home she opens her front door and went straight to the basement floor to the lab to turn off every light. She then heads to the bathroom. She went to the sink to wash her face and brushes her teeth for a few minutes then she went out of the bathroom and head straight to her bedroom. She then jumps on the bed and pull the bed sheets under her and snuggle herself in.


	5. Chapter 5 The wait is finally over

In the year of 2000.

Star Tech wakes up from her bed and stretches her front hoofs. She yawns and walks to the door. Openes it with her left hoof and head down stairs. She goes to the kitchen to get some food. She opens the fridge and grabs cereal and pours it to the bowl on the counter.

She puts her face and eats it all up at the counter. Then she made a sandwich from the fridge and then she closes the fridge and puts the lunch box in her pouch. Star Tech heads to school everyone has their cutie marks but, me. It's been ten years to figure out what my special talent is. Still waiting for the cutie glory to arrive on my flank.

Star Tech ends with a boyfriend. His name is Jock. He just transfer to this school about a year ago. Me and him were good friends till it upgrade to love. He thought I was a beautiful mare and then he gave me flowers. My other friends has their cutie marks. Flora became a gardener, Fruits made fruit pies. Cotton and Honey made sweet candy and they both became a lesbian. Which is pretty awkward. Roger went to boot camp over the summers.

Star Tech walks into her new middle school. She takes a lot of astronomy classes because she likes the stars. Class starts about in a few minutes. So she has time to go to the library and read about the star constellations.

When she was asleep she keep having those weird ghost fox dreams as well. They kept getting worse like it becomes a nightmare.

Class is starting.

The teacher tells them to open the math book to page five hundred and twelve.

They were learning about triangles.

Next class.

The other teacher tells them to open the history book to page nine hundred and eighty-eight

They were learning about the dangerous of nightmare moon.

After that long day of school Star Tech goes to the top of the school and brought her telescope at the middle of the night. The moon is bright and full tonight. She uses her telescope to name all of the constellations. She also made a few new constellations of her own and that's when it happened. Boom the flank has a star constellation of her first constellation of Mellow.

She then heads home and drink some fizzle pop. Then she heads off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 The final chapter: The End

That long filthy night.

Star Tech rolls over to the right. Shutting her eyes tightly. She rolls over to the left shivering, fear, cold.

She is in another dream.

"Where am I?" She wonders. The glowing fox is glowing red with white eyes this time. The strange dream kept her from awaking.

She shouts, "Who are you?" she use her left hoof putting it back of her head and rub back and forth.

She sees the fox wants it to follow it. She turns to the left and sees the deep of the emptiness of a white board line. She looks to her right nothing but white, she looks to the left and nothing but white as well. She turns around that the fox made prints on the ground for her to follow it.

Star Tech follows the footprints she sees the future of what is going to happen. She then suddenly wakes up. She takes the bedsheets out and heads down stairs she then starts to notice something strange.

The date is now 2004.

It startle her know that a time jump or forgotten how long she slept. Time is flying by she said to herself.

The number of the calendar change right in front of her face and now it's the year of 2007.

Wait a minute how did she get here.

Well Star Tech goes outside to take a breather. In her senior year. Cotton sees Star Tech. She then hugs her and tells her that she was in a long comma.

She then grabs her hoof and pulls her to her senior year. Fruits, Flute, Honey, Roger, and Flora were waiting for Star Tech to finally arrive.

They play jokes all the way to the end of the senior school year.

These ponies became so good friends even if one was in a comma for a long time.

They all smile and cheerful.


End file.
